


Shattered Strucker

by JauneValeska



Category: Boom! Comics Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Brainwashing, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, F/M, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Morphin Grid, Self-Harm, Shattered Grid, Suicidal Thoughts, Threats of Violence, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: For a long time Andy's has tried to ignore the worst part of himself.  The part that had access to the Morphing Grid and was looking for an excuse to kill someone for the right reasons and enjoyed people's pains. Who was taught by Lord Drakkon himself and nearly warped into the Morphing Grid's monster. He's tried to leave that and the dozens of rangers he killed behind him. But the Frosts Sisters just had to bring it back by looking in his mind. Now everyone has to be dragged into his person hell.





	Shattered Strucker

No one had any idea exactly what went through Andy's mind and was inside it. His sibling, and his parents were oblivious to the whole thing. But a few people almost caught on and overheard bits and pieces.  Andy could be heard talking to himself mostly arguing and a little afraid. He held back some details and his thoughts.  He felt like he was a ticking time bomb and that he was danger.  He was afriad that he would unleash something.  

The Frosts were interested in the monster Andy held back. How hollow Andy felt sometimes and the nightmares and daydreams that only got worse after he left the Underground.  He would call out names that didn't make sense in his sleep. He couldn't sleep without thinking of bodies upon bodies of people in costume.  He couldn't hold a blade or train in hand to hand combat. He thought the Hellfire Club would be a safer place for Lorna if he didn't.  He couldn't look at anything reflective without thinking of somethings he called Drakkon, Ranger Slayer and other things that were confusing. 

At first it was logical to assume he had some mental problems but the Frosts investigated.  Andy was connected to something that could easily overshadow and overwhelm Fenris. A thing called the Morphing Grid something that could be considered mystical or science fiction. But this power had been forced upon Andy nearly splitting his mind in two. A aspect created from avarice,  regret, anger and frustration along with a need to vent. 

It had partially taken power from a boy named Tommy Oliver.  A boy that had been impaled and nearly killed and hospitalized. Then Andy had been taken under the wing of a sociopath calling himself Lord Drakkon. Using the worst of Andy to try and make what he always wanted. Andy had followed him blindly. 

 

This side of Andy enjoyed hurting people and back then he would have a personality similar to the Frosts. But it wasn't a split personality exactly it was him. Whatver he did in the past Andy had been aware of what had did very faintly. Enjoyed it. 

He'd been empowered, manipulated then dragged into a altercation and battle similar to many X-Men comic plotlines. He got to fight so many people only this time the wrong ones killing them. Then he was brought some peace finally. Having this part hidden away and being normal for a little. 

But it was always there. The urge to break the little restaints and hurt people. The joy in drawing horrific or terrifying. But using his power and hurting humans was the tipping point. At his most vulnerable so was the mental barrier keeping that side and his power at bay. The Frosts entered his mind without his permission and shattered it. 

They could see that side in Andy's mind take shape and be free.. A black, and gold costume and a blood red visor. Various blood stains with weapons on him. But it didn't shove aside or lock away Andy. It truly became one. 

No mental battle, no struggle no damage. Becoming one. Andy was woken up immediately screaming. People came to his room feeling the shaking and then seeing tbe destruction. His room was gone. 

Andy's hair was silver his eyes were emotionless. His skin was paler and veins on his neck wre visible. He looked stronger and bitter. When thr Frosts came to check on their progress they were nearly sent to the ground.

" You've just welcomed the earth to my nightmare. You've made me the monster I always was. Every life I take, the power I unleash is on you. You've brought Drakkon to this earth. Now be ready to face the consequences. I'm staying with the Hellfire Club but trust me pay the price."


End file.
